Children of Hanka
by ammut
Summary: Sam and Daniel gets captured and meets some interesting people with an amazingly familiar past. Small Galaxy?
1. Default Chapter

Children of Hanka1  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!" I exclaim as one of my favorite SG-1 members stumbles through the infirmary door, looking a little out of it.

Dr Daniel Jackson looks up at me in surprise, obviously didn't think I would be waiting for him, now did he. "Uhm… nice to see you too Janet… wha…"

"Sit." I'm pretty direct when it comes to my orders and my patients following them. When I see he's not reacting to words I pull my 5'2 body as tall as I can, not that it would match his 6feet of tallness, and put my hands on my hips giving him my most superior 'doctors orders' look. It works like a charm. Dr Jackson moves to one of the infirmary beds, settling himself on the side of it, long legs dangling towards the floor.

"Now, lets see." I say picking up a file, opening it, moving towards a utensil tray and beckoning over one of the nurses. I even have time to smile at the other two who was standing with nurse Judy chatting, when I called her. They look pretty disappointed at not being able to help with a Dr Jackson physical. 'Now who said woman can't do a hundred things at one time.'

"Looks like you're due for a full physical before your next mission Daniel."

He just groans and looks down at his hands like a boy being punished for stealing a cigarette from his dad's closet. He then looks up at me with those puppy-dog eyes, oh those blue eyes. 'No Janet!' "Don't give me that look Daniel, orders from the General. You have been on downtime for a long time, I have to be sure you're fit for duty before you go on any missions."

He slumps eyes to his hands again. "Ah Janet, its just a standard mission, you know, meet, greet, make alliance, feast…"

"Get captured and tortured to death" I finish for him.

"You never had much faith in my capabilities, did ya?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh it's not your capabilities that's the problem, but last time I checked, you do tend to visit my infirmary a little more than the rest of your team. Now, why don't you lie back so we can get to work?" That kept him silent, just doing as I say. I pull out a syringe and look over at his paling face as I approach the bed. "Okay, this is gonna hurt a little."

* * *

"Well, Dr Jackson so good of you to join us." The General looks in my direction as I enter the briefing room.

"That was a; You're late!" Jack erupts in one of his super sarcastic ways. Pointing a finger in the air, like a professor to a group of students.

"Thank you Colonel, now can we get back to our briefing?"

"Yes sir." He shifts a little in his seat and picks up his pen twirling it between his fingers in true Colonel Jack O'Neill style.

I take my seat next to Teal'c opposite Sam and open the file on the desk in front of me.

"Major, I believe you have the details on why this planet is worth a visit?"

Sam sits up straighter, her blue eyes shining. I love that look on her face, passionate about her work is an understatement when it comes to Major Samantha Carter. She takes the remote control for the monitor and pushes a button. The monitor switches on and video footage of some rocks and plants appears on the screen. "Yes sir. According to the MALP we sent through to P3X498 there is an unknown mineral about two miles from the gate."

Jack rolls his eyes and gives a big 'noticeable to the whole base' yawn.

Both Sam and I give him annoyed looks but ignore his shrug and Sam continues. "What's more extraordinary about this mineral is that there seems to be some sort of plant form growing from the ground, feeding of this mineral. The MALP…"

A loud clatter interrupts Sam's speech and all look up at Jack's sheepish grin. "Whoops?" Jack somehow got all of our pens as well as some extra ones, from who knows where, and tried to play dominoes with it. It all resulted in a big crash of pens flying in all directions.

"Colonel, if you do not quit playing right now, I can always find a replacement for you and you can stay here and finish that mountain of paperwork on your desk."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Jack gives another sheepish grin and waves an apologetic look in Sam's direction. Yes Jack, you are acting like a kid and no, girls like Sam don't like the childish type.

The General turns toward Sam again and she continues her speech about plants and things on the planet that bores me to bits. Okay, so maybe for once I agree with Jack, this is extremely boring, but I'm trying to look interested even if it's just for Sam's sake. Teal'c on the other hand can look interested and bored at the same time. He just sits there looking content. Well that's the best word I have to describe it. He just looks at Sam lifting an eyebrow at some of the comments but otherwise saying nothing, just sits.

I pick up one of the pens that went flying my way while Jack was trying his little magic trick and start to doodle on my notepad when I heard. "…civilization and it might be worth having a look around."

"What kind of civilization?" I question Sam, trying not to let her realize I wasn't listening.

The look Sam gives me clearly spells out that she knows that I haven't heard a word for the past fifteen minutes. "Uh… like I said Daniel… we only found a path through the woods and possible footprints. It also appears that these people hunts for food, there are no bird-life and very little other wildlife."

"But that could mean anything. There could be a million reasons why there is no wildlife or bird-life on this planet."

Sam cocks her head to the side as if giving me the 'You're still not listening!' look. "I know that, but as I've said twice before, we found footprints."

I lower my head in shame. "Oh."

Jack snickers and Teal'c just lifts an eyebrow. As did the General, who chooses that exact moment to stand up. "Well SG-1 you have a go. You ship out at 0900 hours. Major Carter, find out what that mineral is and do some analysis on that plant. Dr Jackson, just be nice to the people there, okay? Teal'c you just… look after them. And Colonel, would you please stop doing that?!"

We all look in the Jack's direction. He's now taken up building a new home of paper and pens, while flipping another pen through his fingers.

"Huh? Oh, yes sir." He says and puts the pen down as quietly as possible.

The General smiles a little at this strange but highly functional group of people in front of him. "Dismissed." The four of us stand up.

The General gathers his things and leaves the room, followed by Teal'c and Sam.

Jack is about to leave when I grab his arm. He spins around looking just a little too irritated. "Jack, I know you find this mission… well…"

"Boring?" He finishes for me.

"Yeah."

He smiles a little at my concern for his well being where entertainment is concerned. "Ah, don't worry Danny, the scenery's beautiful… This is gonna be one hell of a vacation. What more can a guy ask for, trees, grass, rivers…"

"…beautiful Majors doing all the work while you sit and stare at her ass from a short distance."

"Hey, I wasn't gonna say that!"

I just smile at his quick denial. "But you were thinking it, Jack. I'm not blind, I see the way you look at her."

Jack grabs his things and start towards the door. "You drink way too much coffee Daniel, it's getting to your head."

Ouch, that hurt. Don't touch the coffee, it's holy ground when it comes to me. "Jack, all I'm asking is that you don't give Sam a hard time. At least pretend to be interested. Please?"

Jack is standing in the doorway before he answers, looking back over his shoulder and sighing a little. "Okay, I'll try." He says and disappears through the door.

I am alone in the briefing room. 'Maybe there is some interesting civilization on that planet. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see.' I take my stuff from the table and make my way to my office. 'I really need one strong cup of coffee.'


	2. Aleron

Children of Hanka2  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

"Wonderful, they're early." I mumble a little sleepily towards my cellmate Reuben.

"You know Aleron, maybe you should apply for the job of timekeeper, you would be a wonderful candidate."

I smile at him as I sit up against the wall in my little corner where I usually sleep. A lock of dark hair invade my eyes and I sweep it away with my dirty left hand. "Why do you say that?" I ask my dear friend in the other corner.

"You always seem to know, when things are happening early or late. How do you do that?"

The lock falls back where it was just moments before. 'I give up. It can just stay there!'

"The morning guards haven't passed our cell yet and the guards that take us to our workplace have already come to take our neighbors." Reuben gives me a look of disbelief. "I can hear the cell doors opening… okay?"

Reuben gives a little laugh and sits back against his wall eyeing me with much admiration. "See, you always know. Now tell me Timekeeper, when do they set us free?"

I lower my eyes to my hands, which was folded in my lap. I do not answer his question. I don't know the answer. I haven't known the answer for four years and I don't think I ever will. I hear something shuffle towards me and when I look up, it is Reuben who moved to sit next to me. He takes my one hand from my lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you little timekeeper."

I give him a little smile. "And I didn't mean to show weakness." I answer him and squeeze his hand before releasing it and standing up. "The guards will be here soon to take us to our work for the day."

My words are answered by the lock of our cell door turning and two guards entering taking each of us roughly by the arm and steering us into the hallway.

I know the hallways well, I've walked this way many times. Some other ways as well, in my many attempts to escape in earlier days before… I got punished many times for my wrongs.

* * *

The way we are walking leads to the workplaces. Many prisoners are already there and we are standing in a big hall waiting to be sorted in different groups. Each group does a different work. I usually get sorted into the water carrying or boiling room work. Mainly because in their eyes I'm just a boy and I'm not strong enough to do other work like mining.

As I suspected, I am sorted into a water-carrying group. I know now that I will be carrying water to the miners all day long. It is tiring, but I prefer it to the boiling room. Reuben is sorted into a miner group and taken in the opposite direction.

My eyes follow him till I cannot see him anymore. Since I have been here Reuben has been my only true friend. The only one of all the prisoners I know I can trust. Maybe because he's the only one that knows my secret, the secret that can cause my death if known by the wrong people.

A strong hand on my arm invades my thoughts. I'm pulled toward the door behind me where I join the other water carriers.

"Aleron! Aleron wait!" I turn toward the voice of another boy who is running in my direction.

"Seyton, good morning to you too." Seyton reaches me and pulls me by my arm to one side.

"Aleron…" he takes a deep breath and tries again. "Do you know why the guards are early this morning?"

"You have noticed?" A guard walks by and we both wait till he has past before we continue.

"Yes I noticed. Do you know why?"

I shake my head and look over toward the guards standing in the doorway watching us. "Look Seyton, I think we should start working. I don't want to get us in trouble."

"Some of the other prisoners says they're having this big ritual thing today. That they will be at this big ceremony with lots of food and wine and…"

"Seyton, not now… I will talk to you later." Seyton nods and walks toward some of his friends.

I am interested. What if this is another chance for me to escape. I should really stop thinking like that. 'Well, here goes another day of carrying water. Life is such a bliss.'

* * *

Everyone but Daniel is in the gateroom. The Colonel seems restless and Teal'c… well Teal'c is just… Teal'c.

"I'm here, I'm here… okay we can go now." A voice rings from the door before a very out of breath Daniel appears through it. "Sorry guys, got a little held up by…"

"Yeah, yeah Danny, just get your butt to this ramp before I kick it all the way to Chulak." The Colonel says, rolling his eyes and stamping one foot on the cement floor. Daniel lengthens his step a little and reaches the ramp in two steps flat.

"O'Neill, I do not believe it is possible to kick DanielJackson's butt to Chulak." Teal'c says lifting an eyebrow towards the sky.

"Teal'c." The colonel gives him a warning glance.

"Another Tauri saying O'Neill?" The colonel just sighs and throws his hands up in the air. He's been really impatient with everyone lately. 'Note to self: ask the colonel what's wrong before situation gets out of hand.'

The Gate starts to turn. I can't wait. This may be the new breakthrough earth has been waiting for, a new mineral, a new plant, maybe a new civilization. This is what I love about working at Stargate Command, discovery.

"Chevron three encoded." Lieutenant Simmon's voice rang over the intercom. I look up to where he's sitting behind the computer. I sometimes wonder if he doesn't wish to go on a mission himself, instead of just sitting behind that computer dialing other people through the gate and into the galaxy. "Chevron six encoded."

Something pokes me in the ribs. I turn and come face to face with an annoyed looking colonel.

"Chevron seven… locked." Before I have a chance to think about the Colonel's doings the gate comes to life and the brilliant wave of the event horizon comes splashing towards us. I'll never get tired of that sight. I make my way to the ramp still feeling the colonel's eyes on my back.

"SG-1, you have a go." General Hammond's voice rings through the gateroom and I make my way up the ramp toward the event horizon with Teal'c on my tail. I love this ride, it's the most thrilling thing I've ever experience. No roller coaster or fighter jet plane can ever come close to this experience.

I step down the steps from the gate immediately scouting the surroundings for threat. Not that there is any, just out of habit. You never know. Teal'c is standing next to me looking at the trees on the other side of the big grass field that surrounds the gate. The landscape looks pretty much like other planets we've seen in the past. A big patch of grass that stretches from the gate to the forest, huge trees going to who knows where and beyond that the blue shadows of mountains.

"Ah, trees. Well Carter, let's go get your rocks." I was so caught up in the scenery I didn't hear the colonel come up from behind. Bad Major, what if it was someone else, you could get killed that way. The gate shut down and I start walking towards the forest, the rest of SG-1 behind me. 'Something is really wrong here. It's too quiet. No birds, no animals, not even the sound of wind through the trees.'


	3. Trees, trees, trees, trees, trees

Children of Hanka3  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

This is gonna be fun. Trees, trees, trees, trees… oh did I mention trees? Forest seems to be all this planet consist of. Carter has taken the lead and it doesn't look like she's gonna stop for a breath soon. This is her mission. Don't know why we're tagging along for the boring ride. Danny seems to be enjoying himself. Humming some weird Egyptian, could be Abydonian, never knew the difference, tune and digging a candy bar out of one of his million pockets every five minutes. I should really ask that guy how he can hide so much candy on one person. Teal'c, well what can I say, he just seems to be dutifully being dragged along by Carter. Gotta love that guy, so much… well Teal'c.

We've been walking for forty five minutes when Carter suddenly stops and takes of her pack, putting it down in one swift motion against a tree and turning toward what looks like a pile of stones. Wow I love it when she does that. She looks so… No Jack!

"This is the place where the strange mineral was found MajorCarter?"

She turns around, her blue eyes shining like crystal and her face smiling like crazy. She looks like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Yes Teal'c. Sir, I thought we could set up camp here. I have a lot of tests to run and…"

"Sure Carter, Daniel come and help me set up camp. Teal'c, you go help Carter." I know I could've at least listened to what she had to say and Daniel's look spelled that out, but I had to take charge of my team somehow. It's a male ego thing, ya know?

"You could've just waited till she finished her sentence." See, what did I tell you. Daniel was standing in front of me, his backpack at his feet, eyeing me pretty annoyed.

"Ya, whatever." I should really work on being less of an asshole sometimes. Oops, that slipped out.

"Agh, why am I even trying?" Daniel stomps of fussing with the camping equipment, leaving me standing there staring at Carter's cute… no Jack! I drag myself away from… never mind. And start setting up camp.

* * *

"Sir… Sir… Sir!!!!" I yell for about the hundredth time.

A shuffling noise and a loud bang confirm my suspicions. I look around and find the colonel hunkering under a low branch rubbing his head, his eyes closed in an expression of pain. 'Men are such babies.' But like the true concerned woman I am I go over to him sympathizing. "Sir, I'm sorry, did you bump your head, are you sure I don't need to look at that, it could be serious, yada yada yada yada… "

My real thoughts though were more like ' you idiot, imbecile, stupid male. I know you were sleeping your head off while I was doing all the work.'

"No Carter, I think I'll live this time."

'Pity.'

"What did you want?"

'Why do I even bother, it's like talking to a rock.'

"Sir, I wanted to show you this plant that I found. I think it might be…"

"Hey, Jack… Sam… I think we found something" A voice interrupted me. Unmistakably Daniel's off course.

"Daniel, can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

'Wow Colonel, I am impressed by the fact that you actually consider this something'

"Well I think this might be a tad more important." An out of breath Daniel breathes when he finally comes to a halt near the tree where the colonel was asleep just minutes ago.

The colonel's eyebrows shoots up almost at Teal'c proportions. "Okay, what is so important that you have to interrupt a perfectly good conversation?"

Daniel looks from me to the colonel his mouth hanging open. 'Go on, ask him Danny. Since when does Colonel O'Neill have good conversations?'

"O'Neill, we have found traces of civilization." Teal'c interrupts the silence in his appropriate manner, which only Teal'c can master.

"Okay, that's pretty important. So are they mean?"

Teal'c raises an eyebrow and turns his head to the side like when he is confused with a 'Tauri Saying'. "We do not know if these creatures pose a threat yet, we have only found footprints and evidence of hunting taken place."

The colonel shuffles on his feet a bit before answering. "Hunting ha? Sounds nice. Just tell me one thing. What do they hunt if there is no animals around to hunt?"

I look at the colonel suspiciously. "You noticed?"

He eyes me a little annoyed. "Yes, I noticed! You think I wouldn't notice something like no animals?"

I say nothing afraid of picking a fight with him.

After a long silent pause he continues. "So when do I meet these fine people?"

Daniel is starting to look annoyed but amazingly like always he keeps calm and spells things out. "Well Jack, that's why we came back here. We thought you and Sam might want to come with when we go look for a village or a settlement or something like that. Then we can meet these people together."

I turn towards my equipment, trying to decide if I should pack up or first finish that last experiment I wanted to do.

"Well, tell ya what Danny. We'll have lunch, then we can go look for your marsians, moonmen or whatever they are."

Okay, I decided on packing up.

Daniel keeps quiet and from the rustling of papers I guess he just picked out another of his candy-bars out of his pockets. Well if that is his idea of lunch, who am I to judge, bet they're better than MRE's.


	4. Alanna

Children of Hanka4  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

"You are working awfully hard." Reuben's body turns suddenly and he swings his shuffle at my head. I put my hand up spreading my fingers stopping the shuffle in mid air just before it smashes my head. Thank God for mystical powers. Sometimes they do come in handy.

"You shouldn't do that!" He shouts back at me earning the stares of about a hundred other prisoners.

"If I didn't, I would not have a head right now."

He eyes me strangely shaking his head. "Not that, well that as well, but you shouldn't sneak up on me."

I sigh looking down then peaking up at him through my hair. "But I couldn't resist." I say wining like a little child.

Reuben smiles down at me, putting his shuffle down and eyeing the water bucket that I carry. "Oh, off course, you must be thirsty. That is actually why I came here, really."

He laughs again. "I believe you little timekeeper."

I smile back at him then, oh, forgot again. "Uh… sorry…" I sweep the cup that is still in the bucket through the water and hand it too him full. "Here."

He takes the cup and bows his head in thanks. He drinks it in one go and throws the cup back in the bucket. I sweep it through the bucket again and hand it to the prisoner working next to Reuben. I think his name is Aryan or something like that. Reuben has already turned and went back to work.

"Reuben, can we talk for a second."

He turns around slowly. "Aleron, what's wrong?" I can see he looks concerned. I do not blame him, a lot of strange things have been going on around here in the past few seasons. Evil things.

"Well, nothing that I'm certain of really. It is just… the guards seems to be acting strangely." His eyes grow wide and he takes my arm steering me towards another room where the noise is less deafening.

"What do you mean by strange?"

I look around for a second making sure there are no guards around. "Well, not exactly strange, just… I do not know. Odd things have been happening all day. Guards have been running around and doing things they do not normally do. I am not sure but I think they might be preparing for something. Or that's what some of the other prisoners are thinking."

I look at the bucket of water that I have absent mindedly left at the door and start playing with the cup inside of it. Making it float round and round in the bucket, with my mind, till it has caught up enough water and eventually sinks. Reuben follows my gaze and when I finally look back at him he gives me a warning look and then smiles. He has warned me before about using my gift outside our cell, said that if someone might see they will lock me away separately or kill me.

"You're not going to try and…" He asks carefully.

"Well, no… I don't know…" I whined again sliding down one of the walls into a sitting position and dropping my head into my hands.

"Aleron!"

"Okay, okay, I won't." I say looking up at him. He gives me another warning look and I just smile back at him. I hate this feeling of not knowing… I wanted to know what was going on, I needed to know what to prepare for. Okay, truthfully, I was thinking of using this to escape. That is why I need to find out exactly what is taking place and how it can benefit an escape plan. 'Alanna, you really need to stop doing this to yourself. It has been four years, you stopped counting the times you tried to escape. Well not exactly it was only eleven times, but you are going to succeed. Next time.'

Reuben sighs loudly and steps toward the door. "I'll keep my eyes open for anything strange. Right now I have to get back."

I nod at him and he disappears through the door. I stand up and fetch my bucket. 'Back to work Alanna, remember this is only as bad as you make it. Right.'


	5. Intelegent life? Or Gou'auld

Children of Hanka5  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

"Sooo… Danny? Don't suppose we can make this quick, can we? My ass is kinda killing me and…"

"SHhhhhh…"

We were sitting behind some bushes watching some people carrying stuff from a cave to what seem like some sort of donkey car. Only without the actual donkeys, not that I know what they are.

"It doesn't look like naquada…"

"Sir, I can't tell if they're gou'ald or not, I'll have to get closer." I look at Carter sitting next to Daniel.

"Yes, we kinda figured that. What do you suggest Major?"

Daniel is still giving me and Carter one hell of an annoyed look. What?

"Well sir, they don't look threatening, I'd say lets go say hello."

"Well… I… Ah…" Daniel starts.

"Well lets go say hello." I say too greatful that somebody feels my need to get moving.

"Ah, Jack!"

"What Daniel?!"

"Don't you think we should check it out a bit more before just walking in there?"

I narrow my eyes against the sun, and Daniel's typical comment. "What's to check out Daniel? They don't look gou'aldish, for crying out loud they don't even look capable of using a weapon, what's the issue?!" Daniel just shrug and the four of us move out into the open.

* * *

We walk past some of the workers, who are watching us curiously. "Ah, hello? We are peaceful explorers. I was wondering if one of you might show us where the leader of your people is." I start my usual diplomatic babble.

Some of the workers respond by walking away quickly or talking quietly with their friends. It almost looks like they are selecting someone to talk to us.

And I think they just did… A young boy about 15 years old approaches us. He looks like he is the water carrier.

"Hello, I will take you."

I look at Jack who just shrug his shoulders and we follow the boy.

"What is your name?" Sam asks him.

"Seyton." He answers without looking at any of us.

"Have you worked here long, Seyton?" I try again. He doesn't answer.

We enter a small building on the other side of the camp. There are stairs leading down into what looks like a bigger room.

"I am not allowed to go further. Follow the stairs down to the next level. There is a door on the left. Enter through there." The boy says and scampers off back to the other workers.

"Odd kid." Jack says looking around at the narrow hallway.

"Follow the big rock stairs?" he points to the dark tunnel in front of them. Sam smiles and goes down first with Teal'c, Jack and I following her.

"Ah, something feels wrong Jack." I try again.

"What Daniel!!! What is bothering your smart-ass brain now?!" Jack yells in his usual sarcastic, unpatient way.

I look at the doors of the room Seyton have talked about as we now stand before them and turn to Jack. "I don't know, those people out there are scared of someone, or something, but there are no visible guards around anywhere. It feels weird somehow."

Jack looks like some kind of light went on somewhere, 'ah victory'. "Lets hope it stays that way." I stand next to the wall as Jack carefully moves to the door to open it. I can see Sam's face tense up in consentration as she takes her place on the other side of the door. Probably waiting for a firefight at any moment. Teal'c stays in front of me, his staffweapon ready. I take out my zat, ready to defend myself. Jack opens the doors quickly, grabbing his gun and pointing it any any danger that may come his way... nothing. Absolute silence.

"Lets hope it stays that way" I quietly echo Jack's words. The room is decorated in typical Gou'auld style, it bothers more than a bit.

"Sam, I thought you said you don't feel any gou'aulds?" I ask. Nobody answers.

"Sam?" I turn to her only to see her eyes grow wide.


	6. Trouble?

Children of Hanka6  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

"Daniel!!" I yell just as the zat is discharged and Daniel crumples to the floor.

I try to run to him but a staff weapon is literally pushed against my nose.

The room is quiet.

'Okay Sam, think straight. Try something and get shot, or killed. Do nothing and well, get killed… or whatever they intend to do to me. Okay, so both options suck.'

I turn my head slightly to see where the colonel and Teal'c are. I can only see more Jaffa.

'Underestimated the Goa'uld, now have you Sam?'

The guard in front of me turns his head to say something to his fellow jaffa friend.

I take it as a sign and jump up knocking the staff weapon out of his hands which he instinctively fires. I just pray that it didn't hit anybody that I would care about.

I grab for the staff stumbling forward but it is grabbed by someone else before I could get a good grip on it.

Another Jaffa grabs me from behind and I start kicking, trying to free myself. Looking up at the thief who took my precious staff I see Daniel hitting another Jaffa from behind.

'Sam, you're such a stupid idiot.' I look at my discarded P90 as it slides across the floor toward one of the pillars. 'Just had to be greedy, now you have no weapons.'

* * *

"Shit." I whisper to myself as I see Daniel fall. This is not good.

'Okay, think Jack, think. Jump in there and get everybody killed, or stay away, don't get caught and… well… pray Daniel and Carter stays alive long enough to get them out.'

"Bad day, just a bad day." I look over at Teal'c who is sitting near the other door, weapon ready in hand. He nods at me knowing what I'm planning. How? I have no idea. I guess it's a Jaffa thing.

I see Daniel putting his hands up in defence, I guess he realized two against twenty isn't going to work. Carter on the other hand is doing the typical Carterish thing, fighting for all she is worth.

The guy who grabbed her let her go and takes out his zat. I try to look away as he prepare to fire at her.

She looks up, straight at me.

'Bad day… remember? No, worse day of your life Jack.'

The Jaffa fires at her once, leaving an unconscious Carter being dragged away by the other Jaffa.

'Not good.' Daniel was shouting something I couldn't really understand. Could have been in Goa'uld, or I just didn't care to understand. He was pushed away. I knew this was our time to go. Maybe we will be lucky to get out while they are busy with the other prisoners. I motioned at Teal'c and we both turned to leave.

Footsteps… 'Bummer.' We move along the walls keeping low until we can hear the footsteps just around the next bend. I ready my P90 and Teal'c picks up his staff.

We give each other another look to make sure we are thinking the same thing. The Jaffa round the corner and we fire. For all we are worth we shoot the hell out of each and every one of them. Okay, so there were just five. But five was dead and we got out of there. How, I don't know, I don't really care, but we got out and I was going to find a way to get Carter and Daniel out of there too.

I just needed… well something. Time to think it over carefully. To make a rational plan, maybe get some backup.

Yeah backup would be good.

Teal'c puts a hand on my shoulder as we keep on walking through the woods toward the gate. I look up again and he just nods. So many words in just one nod. 'Amazing.'

"We'll get them out." I answer him back. 'We'll get them out.'


	7. Prisoners

Children of Hanka7  
  
Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

'Great… just great. Hell knows where they dragged Daniel of to. I swear if I get my hands on those two men… How could he, how could he just leave us to be dragged of by some snakeheads, (I'm starting to sound like the colonel now.) okay so I know he probably thinks he can be a better help by staying out of trouble, but… he's probably right. And I probably would have done the same if in their position.'

I'm sitting in some kind of cell. Yes, a cell. There should be some other people who live in here as well, but I don't know when they'll be back. There are signs that someone sleeps here at night. A mattress of some sort was lying on the floor along with a few blankets. Also a jug which is half full of some kind of liquid, could be a tea or something, can't really decide. I decide to settle myself on the floor where I woke up a while ago. As I sit down I hear the door of the cell next to mine being opened and some people talking loudly to each other. Moments later the lock in my cell door is turned and it opens. I stand up against the wall thinking that I might be able to defend myself better this way.

An older woman and is pushed into the room by a guard which follows her inside. He gives her a sideways glance before moving on to my side, looking me up and down. I didn't like the look he gave me.

The woman quickly comes over to my side grabbing me by the arm and pulls me towards the mattress on the floor. We both sit down on it still keeping an eye on the guard which turned his back on us and left the cell, locking it.

* * *

I feel a strange presence as I walk into our cell. Reuben follows me blabbing on about work, me escaping, 'like I would actually do that', Seyton, and a lot of other things I wasn't actually listening to.

I stop as I hear a noise to my right and Reuben's hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

The cell door slams shut from behind and we are left in darkness.

There is something else in here, or someone. I can hear it breathing. I see movement to my right and first instincts kick in. I grab towards the shadows, my hands connecting with fabric and I pull him by it slamming his body up the wall to my left.

A man, taller than me with light brown hair and blue eyes, stare back at me. He looks a little startled by my quick actions. I turn my head to the side, amused by this creature invading our cell, trying to eye him from all different angles.

The newcomer speaks. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson from the planer earth." I look him straight in the eyes again, still holding him against the wall. I tilt my head toward my shoulder.

He points at himself and try again. "I… am… Da…"

"I heard you the first time."

His eyes grow wide and I release my hold.

"If you hide in the shadows like that again I would have to kill you."

He stays quiet and I turn my back to him facing Reuben and pulling a face to imitate the stranger. 'Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson' I mouth.

Reuben laughs and walks over to the stranger, now known as Daniel Jackson. "Hello, I'm Reuben and that's Aleron." I'm standing with my back to them but I know Reuben is pointing at my back.

"Don't mind him, he's just not used to strangers."

I turn around again eyeing Reuben again before moving on to Daniel. "This is our place, you do not belong here. You can sleep there." I say pointing at the empty corner in the front of the room.

"Okay." He nodded moving to his corner and sitting down slowly his hands up in defence. I sniff, turning towards my mattress and sitting down on it ignoring the man completely. Reuben is walking over to the man, sitting down next to him and talking. I just keep eyeing them, I can't believe Reuben would trade me for that... that... Ah I don't even know what he is.


	8. turn my little world upside down

**Children of Hanka 8  
  
**Author: Ammut  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)  
  
Season: After season 6  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.  
  
Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. The tiny light that escapes from the holes in the door allows me to see the two sleeping forms on the opposite side of the room. Reuben on his mattress, where he always sleeps, and the new intruder in a corner near the door where I pointed him to go two weeks ago. I immediately feel bad for what I did earlier. 'I could at least have given him a chance. I mean, it's not as if he did something wrong. Well he did invade our space. He is a threat to people knowing who and what I really am. He did hide in the shadows. Stop it Alanna!!! He didn't ask to be here. He was put here by the same people that you hate, just like you. And he's not that bad, I've actually grown to like this strange man that invaded Reuben and my little friendship that we've built over all these years.' I feel another presence approaching. 'What the hell is going on in this place. It seems like every day the guards come a little earlier, maybe they want us to finish work faster, or like Seyton said that there was a big ritual thing coming. Although he was a little wrong with the time, two months wrong. The ritual he talked about never came even though things became stranger day by day. 

The figure near the door stirred and the blanket made way for a face to appear. "Morning." He said smiling.

"Hey", I said quietly, trying not to wake Reuben as well. The door unlocked. Not that it really matters now.

Reuben groaned and sat up slowly stretching his arms above his head. "That time already?"

"Guess so" I said getting up from my corner and stretching my aching muscles. 'My own fault really, picking a fight with a guard, or Jaffa as Daniel calls them. No, I didn't really pick a fight, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' The Jaffa takes one of my outstretched arms and starts pulling me towards the door where Daniel and Reuben already stood. I pull my arm free, okay so maybe I picked up a few bruises. Reuben snickers and I give him a sarcastic look as I walk past him and taking the lead towards our work posts.

* * *

Semara is watching me carefully as I start walking towards our workstation. 

"We'll be leaving soon."

I frown at the comment. "We should have been out of here a long time ago." I reply.

"You still think your team is coming to save you." I nod. 'Off course they're coming. Right? They're just having a little trouble. Jack O'Neill if you know what's good for you…'

I take a deep breath calming myself. "What makes you think that we're getting out of here?" I ask the elder woman again.

"I'm not sure exactly, well the change in routine is certainly bringing something on. And something my niece said in her last message. Or maybe she's just thinking of escape."

"You get messages from you niece?" The woman nods as if getting messages from other prisoners are as normal as anything.

"Where is your niece?" I ask carefully.

"With the men."

"With the men?"

"She was taken with them when we were captured, I assume it's because she dressed a lot like a man and her hair was short at the time. They must have thought she was a boy."

I shake my head trying to make sense of what I just heard, she never told me she had a niece before, or that she was here, in the same prison. She didn't really tell me a lot about herself now that I think about it. "You say that so easily, aren't you worried about her? She could be in danger, I don't even want to think what they could do to her…"

Semara lift up a hand. "She's in good hands child, she has good friends looking after her." I nod again looking down.

"What's her name?" "Alanna."

* * *

A lot of noise is coming from the other side of the workplace. I look around catching Daniel's eye from where he is working on the other side of the room. I start moving towards the door but Daniel grabs my arm as I move past him. 

"Maybe we should stay out of it." I pull away walking on to the next room. I know that Reuben is working there today. I swear if they do something to him… I freeze as I see the guards dragging him and two other prisoners of somewhere into one of the doors that are only used by the guards.

"Wait!" I yell dropping my bucket and running after them. Strong arms keep me from getting close, another guard. I fight against him. "No, wait! Where are you taking him?!"

"Stay boy!!!" the guard yells throwing me down on the floor.

I get up again but Daniel is there to stop me this time. "Aleron, listen to me… Leave them, he'll be, back I promise." I shake my arms free of his grip.

"No! He won't!" I feel like crying, but I won't, I won't show that I'm weak. I'm not a little girl. I'm strong. But they shouldn't touch my friends, not Reuben.

* * *

I can't take this anymore. Why can't this just be easy like all the other times we went in there and saved our collective asses? I am sitting in the briefing room looking for a little peace and quiet before our next briefing. Teal'c and I've been back to that planet about three times trying to get Carter and Daniel back but turned up with nothing but a nice fire fight and a few pissed of goa'ulds. Okay, so I underestimated the bad guys once again, but it seemed easy. Get in there, get them out, come home. Seems like we're going to need a bit more of a strategically approach. That's what I'm sitting here for, in the briefing room. General Hammond has issued a briefing with SG-2, SG-3 and the remaining SG-1 members to think of a strategic way to save Daniel and Carter's buts. Only I'm about an hour early and now I'm doing something I seldom would admit to doing, thinking. Thinking of how I am going to enjoy killing that snakehead if he even think about touching Daniel or Carter. Especially Sam. 


	9. child of hanka

Children of Hanka9 

Author: Ammut

E-Mail:

Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)

Season: After season 6

Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)

Rating: PG (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.

Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

'They took Reuben' I read the one sentence message I just got from a passing worker written on a tiny piece of cloth.

"Hey." I jump as a voice suddenly greets me from behind.

"Sam," I sighed as I see the younger woman looking at me in expectation. "An old woman's heart." I give a small giggle to show her I'm not angry, just startled.

"What's that?" she picks up the piece of rag I apparently dropped. "From Alanna?" She asks even though she probably knows. I nod anyway. She reads the message again.

"Reuben?"

"Her friend. He is the only one who knows her secret. He looks after her."

She thinks about this for a while. "Where did they take him?"

"I cannot be sure, most probably to the master. He will become one of them now." I indicate one of the guards standing at the door.

"A Jaffa?"

"If that is what you call them. Yes."

She seems to consider this for a while. "Can you send messages back to her?"

I nodded.

"I need you to ask her to look for a man named Daniel Jackson."

* * *

"Here." Daniel hands me my bowl with food before flopping down next to me against the wall. I nod my thank you and start eating in silence.

"You know where they take them don't you?" He asks suddenly breaking the silence. We haven't talked at all since they've brought us back to the cell. Partly because I was too upset about the day that has passed and partly because we don't have much to tell one another.

I nod in response to Daniel's question. "I think" I added just as a precaution.

"Most of the people they have taken have come back as guards or Jaffa as you call them."

Daniel is silent for a while.

"Alanna." I drop my bowl at the sound of my name, my real name. I jump up looking back at this stranger in horror.

He gets up as well his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"How?" I ask quietly retreating into the corner of the room pushing myself back as far as I can into it.

"Reuben told me." He didn't come closer, he was standing there almost looking frightened himself by my reaction. Or what my reaction might be.

"How much?"

"Everything, I think."

"What?"

"That you're a girl, although I kinda expected that from the start, that you can do things that normal people can't, that I should take care of you if something happens to him. Something has happened Alanna, and I'm not going to lie to you, it's bad." I sink down to the floor again.

"You think I don't know that?" I felt like crying again. This is really bad. He is not supposed to know, Reuben shouldn't have told him, he promised.

Daniel took a step closer. "Don't." I said holding my hand up in protection.

He stepped back again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I can help you."

"No you can't. Just leave me alone." He took another step towards me. The bowl went flying straight for his head. He dived to the floor and it missed him, instead clattering against the opposite wall.

"Leave me alone."

"Okay." He barely whispered sitting up slowly and crawling toward his corner near the door.

* * *

She is scared of me. Reuben said it would take a while to gain her trust but he failed to mention how hard it would be. She's been sitting in that same corner staring into space for the past hour or so. I haven't moved from my spot either, mainly for safety reasons, don't want a dinner bowl knocking me unconscious. What she did, or how she did it stunned me. I have seen weird things before… but this? I have this theory but I could be wrong, I don't know anything about her history. But if I'm right. What if Nirrti did succeed? What if she did create a super human being? This girl is younger than Cassandra, maybe she survived the virus and became whatever Cassandra was meant to become.

"Aleron." I say quietly trying not to startle her.

"I thought I'm Alanna now." She says looking up at me.

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"Reona"

"Were you born there?"

"No."

"Where were you born?"

"Hanka."


	10. We have a plan

Children of Hanka10 

Author: Ammut

E-Mail:

Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)

Season: After season 6

Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)

Rating: PG (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.

Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

We have a plan… I don't know it it's a good plan but it's the best any of us could come up with. We're shipping out in about 10 minutes and I'm getting a little bit irritated by waiting. 'Waiting for the exact right moment' I believe was the words uttered in the briefing room.

"Mph… right moment." I whispered to myself as I stroll down the hallway from the locker room.

"Did you say something O'Neill" Teal'c's voice startles me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I look at the Jaffa walking beside me. I didn't realise he was there until he spoke.

"Ah… No Teal'c. Just thinking our loud. Weren't you going to the armoury?"

"I have already returned O'Neill." I lift my eyebrows Teal'c style at him.

"You have?"

"Indeed." I look down at my watch again making sure I'm not mistaking. I must've been so deep in thought that I didn't realize what the time was.

"Guess we should get to the Gateroom then." I say picking up the pace. Teal'c nods in response.

* * *

"Hanka?" I ask the girl who was still eyeing me suspiciously from the corner.

"That is what I said."

"Your people didn't gate travel."For a second I regrettedthe 'didn't' I put in. I don't know if she actually knew whathappened on that planet.I could see her relax a little. She didn't catch it.

"No they don't."

"Then how?" She stretches out her legs in front of her inspecting her hands that were lying in her lap.

"My aunt. She is a scientist. She figured out how the gate worked and wanted to explore. Something happened…" She was getting restless again.

"What?" I ask carefully.

She doesn't answer me and I decide to leave it at that. No need to stir trouble or flying dinner bowls.

* * *

"SG-1, 2 and 3 you have a go. Good luck!" General Hammond's voice boomed from the control room. I look up at him through the window. He looked worried, anxious. I nod up at him before turning back to the ramp where most of the team were already up it and through the gate. Teal'c was still eyeing me reassuringly waiting for me to go through first. I step up the ramp looking at the event horizon in front of me.

"Please let this be a good day." I say more to myself than anyone in particular. "I need a good day."


	11. Discussion

Children of Hanka11 

Author: Ammut

E-Mail:

Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)

Season: After season 6

Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)

Rating: PG (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.

Authors note: I started writing this story a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing it. Although I've worked it all out in my head I need some inspiration to finish it in words. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to AlysC01(Read Hair Raising Experience!!!) for helping me when I get writers block. Yes I know the story is far from finished, I will try and post as many chapters as possible as fast as I can. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

* * *

I look up from my work hearing noises from one of the back rooms. Daniel was standing near the door looking in. Someone was fighting or yelling at someone at least. I move closer and Daniel stops me with one of his outstretched hands and step in front of me to block my view. It's been two days since they took Reuben and I'm starting to think he's not coming back.

"What's going on?" I ask standing on my toes to try and see what all the noise was about. A crowd was forming at the door.

"I'm not sure, looks like someone's being punished."

"Ooh, let me see." I try to shove him out of the way. He doesn't answer me but he keeps me from passing him.

"Daniel." He looks at me. I don't like the look on his face.

"It's better if you don't."

"Don't? What are you talking about?" He grabs my arm and pulls me back through the crowd to the back of the room.

"Listen to me carefully. What's happening in there might be part of something bigger, something that we can use to escape."

"The strange acting Jaffa." I say starting to catch on.

"It's more than that." I frown at him knowing I might not like where this is going. "You can do things Al. Things that no one else can do. We have to be smart and use your gift and we'll get out of here."

"You don't think I haven't tried that before?!" I said in disbelief. "I've tried to escapes so many times I've lost count! You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. You'll just get punished or killed."

Daniel lifted his eyebrows at my burst of speech.

I pull away from him going back to the crowd of people who were still shouting. I still can't see clearly what's going on. "They're taking more." One of the men standing near me suddenly says, seeing that I couldn't see a thing.

"Where?' I ask him.

"I don't know." I nodded my thanks to him and went back to my bucket which I discarded on the floor when the commotion started.

"We can do this." It was Daniel again. In the few weeks I got to know him I've learned that he can be very persistent. Too persistent at times and it was starting to work on my nerves.

"I know." I simply said hoping he would drop it.

"Then why won't you help me?" I turn to him slowly trying not to show my building anger and more to the point keeping myself from throwing any sharp objects that might be available at his head.

"Because I am not going anywhere without Reuben."

"Well then we are even."

"What?"

"I am not going anywhere without Sam." It suddenly dawned on me. The friend he told me about a few days ago.

"She's probably with my aunt."

"You're aunt. She's here?"

I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You didn't ask."

"Well I need to know these things if we're gonna get them all out."

"Now you know." He eyes me suspiciously for a moment.

"What else is there that I don't know?"

"Nothing."

More suspicious looks.  
"I swear you know everything. Not that I like you knowing everything but you do. So how are we getting out of here?" I say throwing him a little off.

You're in?"

"I guess."

"I'll tell you tonight. Too many ears around."

I nod and turn around. He puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Thank you." He says smiling. I shrug and nod and he lets go of me letting me return to my work.

* * *

A/A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hey if you're still reading I would really like to hear your thoughts. I suddenly got some inspiration from… who knows where. But I think it's working a little. Let me know what you think. 


	12. Thoughts

Children of Hanka12 

Author: Ammut

E-Mail: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Metamorphosis (little one)

Season: After season 6

Pairing: Jack/Sam(maybe)

Rating: PG (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author. In other words: They're not mine, I don't get paid and don't steal what's really mine.

* * *

The next few days were based on Daniel and me planning the whole escape in the finest detail. We contacted my aunt, received a reply which was surprising yet comforting. Daniel's friend was with her, making this whole plan a lot easier. We should be able to get to them without a lot of trouble. It's getting out from there that's going to be hard. The other problem is Reuben, we haven't seen him since the day they took him and I'm starting to get worried that we won't see him at all. Daniel gave the plan a deadline, if he's not back within the next twenty four hours we'll have to go without him. There's also the possibility that he's a Jaffa and that he wouldn't want to come with us. Or rather shouldn't come with us.  
It's almost time to get up and go to work. Daniel is still sleeping like a rock in the other corner of the room. He took Reuben's mattress even though he's still in the corner I assigned him the first day he came here. Twenty four hours, that's all that's left of the time Daniel gave me to find Reuben, so far no luck. Only thing I can do is hope he will somehow turn up today and be himself so we can get out of here. I had no idea I'd miss the guy this much. We had a good friendship. On some level I think it was so much more than just a friendship. He's the only person I trusted for such a long time, the only one I could talk to, the only one who knew everything there was to know about me. He was there, every time I tried to escape, and every time I failed. Now when I finally can get both of us out of here he's not around. Daniel stirs in his sleep, drawing my attention back to this stranger who was so suddenly thrown into this little safe haven Reuben and I have created for us. In some way I'm still angry at Reuben for just spilling everything about me to Daniel. And then there's this little part of me who's actually grateful that he did. For some reason I've started to trust Daniel, even like him a little. Maybe I'm too trusting, and this little plan of his is going to backfire, but it can't get any worse than it already is so for now I'm pretty okay with him being here.

* * *

We've been on this god damned planet for two days now. So far, no luck on this rescue mission. We've already lost one man in a nice little fire fight between us and the Jaffa, guess we went a little too far into their nice goa'uldish hideout.  
No sign of Daniel or Carter either. We were checking out the guys working outside, no sign of either of them. Teal'c has his theory, that the people working outside are the original inhabitants of the planet and that they've probably grown up serving this snake. They'll probably keep Carter and Danny locked up, seeing as they're not really into staying on this piece of hell. Well so am I. Hopefully by tomorrow this time I'll be sitting in my cosy living room eating chips and watching the last week's Simpsons, knowing that my friends are safe and sound and doing something pretty similar.

* * *

A/N: New chapter on the way… I know this is going really slow. Please continue to read and please review… would like to know what you think. 


End file.
